Best Friends Turned Lovers
by lil.cat.princess
Summary: Damon and Elena have been best friends since they were children. Now teenagers in high school, the two are discovering many things about themselves and about each other- but who knows how far they will go to truly discover everything?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Oh, Those Summer Nights

When I wake, Jeremy and Stefan are passed out on the other couches, but Damon is nowhere to be seen. I smell pancakes and I walk into the kitchen to see him cooking. I take a deep breath then... "STEFAN, JEREMY, WAKE UP DAMON'S COOKING BREAKFAST!" He jumps and spins around, shaking his head at me. "Evil, I hate you."

"Yeah, you wish." I sit down at the table. He smiles then places a plate in front of me- my favorite, pancakes with cherries and chocolate syrup.

"Happy Birthday." I smile at him and he ruffles my hair. "Hey! Meanie!"

"You have to shower anyways, you smell. Plus we're going to the Fair today."

"YES! Hey I do not smell."

"Uh huh." I laugh then I begin eating as Jer and Stef walk into the kitchen. "Happy Birthday Lena."

"Thank you boys." When I'm finished with my pancakes, I head upstairs to Damon's room and I shower. When I get out, a box of new Vans and a new pair of black shorts with a black tank top and sunglasses sits on the bed waiting for me. I squeal then I put everything on quickly.

I head downstairs and I pounce on Damon, hugging him tightly. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" He laughs and hugs me back tightly. "Come on, the boys already left." We walk out to his car and begin the 45 minute trek to Funland, a theme park that we just call the Fair. I begin zoning out, thinking deeply. I look over and the taut muscles in Damon's arm poke out through the black fabric and show them off deliciously. I cough and he laughs. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Something got caught in my throat I guess." He laughs again and I hit him on the arm. "Ass. Anyways. How are things with Rebekah?"

"Ended." I look over at him. "What? When did this happen? What happened?"

"She cheated on me. But I don't really care I knew she was a slut." I shake my head. "What a bitch."

"How are things with Tyler?"

"Ended. He cheated on me as well. With Rebekah."

"No way."

"Yup. That's why I drank so much last night." He laughs and I begin thinking- which isn't always necessarily good.

"Damon, we've been friends for... About 15 years now, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Have you ever thought about what it would be like if we were together?" He slams on his breaks and he waves to the other people in apology before moving again. He looks over at me. "Where in the world did that come from?"

"I don't know. Just thinking. It's okay though, I mean you don't have to answer."

"No, no. It might be good if we finally did talk about that. I don't know, I mean I've thought about it but never seriously considered it. What about you?"

"I think about it, I mean when you have a drop dead sexy best friend you tend to think about these things."

"Ooh, you think I'm sexy?"

"Shut up." He laughs and then stays quiet for a moment. He turns to me. "I have an idea. You need to promise to hear me out and not to freak out." I nod. "Well, we're both a little curious as to what it would be like to be with the other, right?" I nod. "Well, why don't we have sex?" My heart speeds up and I look over at him. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Yeah. I mean, name 2 people who are friends who haven't experimented with sex."

"Us."

"Exactly. Literally everyone we know has had sex with their best friend at some point."

"But we're not really like that, at least I don't think."

"Yeah, but... I don't know. I've always wondered what you'd be like in bed." I raise my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah. You're gorgeous Elena, and yeah you're my best friend but I can't exactly help who turns me on."

"Oh my god. Have you ever... Umm... You know."

"Yeah, a couple times." I let out a breathless laugh. "Wow, so um... Sex? Are you sure we should?"

"Elena, look me in the eyes and tell me you've never wanted to know what sex with me would be like." I open my mouth but I close it quickly. "See? We should have sex. Get to know each other on that level."

"I just don't want it to ruin our friendship."

"I know many people who have had sex with their best friends and they're closer than ever. I'm sure it'll be great if that's what you're worried about."

"No, I know it'll be great I mean I've seen your dick so it should be amazing." He laughs. "So do you want to?" I look over at him. "Yeah. Let's do it." He smiles. "Awesome. We can do it at my place."

"Wait, tonight?" He looks at me. "When else would we do it? Plus what's a better birthday present than that?" I blush and he laughs. "Yeah. Tonight." I smile and he pulls into the parking lot. "Well they've already taken off so it's just you and me." I laugh and we begin walking. He suddenly stops me and looks me up and down. "I want to do something." He pulls me closer, rests his forehead against mine then kisses me softly. I rest my hands on his chest and he pulls me even closer. I move my arms so they wrap around his neck and he deepens the kiss. I moan softly and he gently pushes his tongue in my mouth. After stroking my tongue with his a few times, he pulls away and rests his forehead against mine again.

"Holy shit," I say breathlessly. He smiles and strokes the skin of my waist softly. We continue walking and just being best friends, sharing occasional kisses when we want to. We ride the roller coasters and eat funnel cake like kids, although tonight we will be partaking in actions that are anything but childish.

Soon we head back to the car and we see that Stefan and Jeremy are gone. My phone buzzes. "Speak of the devil." I answer it. "Hey, what's up?"

"We're spending the night at our house, are you and Damon coming?"

"No, we're staying at the BH."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, sis." He hangs up then we get into the car and begin heading home. He drops me off at my house and I gather up some clothes and some lingerie then I head out to my car. When I arrive at his house, I head inside and upstairs. He smiles at me and I return it. "Hi you."

"Hey. So umm... Shall we?"

"Indeed." He walks over to me and crushes his lips against mine. I tangle his hair in my hands and he moves us over to the bed. "Wait, Damon hang on." He looks down at me. "Do you have protection?"

"Shit. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." I laugh and nod then he runs downstairs and speeds off. I grab the lingerie and I change into it quickly then I sit on the bed and wait for him. He comes back within 5 minutes and he gapes at me. "Jesus Christ, Elena." He attacks me with a fierce kiss and I wrap my legs around his hips. He grinds into me and I moan, his hardness coming into contact with my wet core. He moans and continues grinding, making my body shiver. I flip us over then I remove his shirt and I kiss down his body. "Shit, Elena..." I smile at him mischievously and I unzip his jeans. "Mmm, commando are we?" He laughs breathily. "Easier access." I grin then I swirl my tongue around his head. I begin moving my hand up and down, making him close his eyes. I suck on the tip and he becomes harder in my hand. I kiss down his thick, hard, velvety shaft before removing my bra and panties then sliding his jeans the rest of the way off and grabbing a condom. I slide it down his length and he bites his lip. I stare down at him, the boy I've known for nearly 15 years. My heart fills with a familiar feeling that I always push away- but I let it in. I let it consume me entirely then I slide down onto his length, letting his huge manhood stretch my walls. He rests his hands on my hips and I intertwine my fingers with his. He sits up and I begin moving. He groans and pulls me closer. "Oh my god, Damon." He kisses me and I have to pull away and moan loudly. "Fuck, yes!" I throw my head back and I begin moving faster. "Shit Elena... Fuck you're so sexy." He helps me slam down harder and our eyes meet. In that moment I know I'm screwed- I know that I've fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with my best friend. Part of me knows that I always have been, but I've always denied it and pushed it away.

I move faster and my bottom lip trembles. I push back the tears and the sadness of knowing he'll never feel the same, because he's so extraordinary and I'm just me, and he can find someone so much better who he hasn't known since childhood. We'll go back to being best friends and pretend this never happened.

He looks me in the eyes again as I roll my hips in a circular pattern. "Do you want to come?" I nod and he begins rubbing my clit. "Fuck! Oh yeah right there Damon oh my god. You're so good at this... Fuck, fuck, I'm coming, I'M COMING!" I begin jerking my hips erratically, trying to climax. I scream and he comes soon after me, crying out my name and breathing heavily. I collapse next to him and he removes the condom then throws it away. He turns on his side and I do as well so we're face to face. I close my eyes and smile. "That was amazing." He smiles then strokes my skin softly. "You have some mad skills. Then again I always thought you would." My smile widens and I scoot a little closer. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What would you think about when you did that?" He laughs and smiles at me. "I would think about you in your swimsuit or that time I saw you completely naked." I bite my lip. He runs his thumb along my bottom lip. "I've done it more than twice though." I scoot closer. "How many times do you think?" He releases a shaky breath and bites his lip this time. "Too many times to count." With that he kisses me and I tangle my fingers in his hair. I moan into the kiss as his chest touches mine. He soon pulls away and smiles. I stare at him with soft eyes and he returns the gaze. I swallow. "Damon I need to tell you something." He nods. I take a deep breath. "l love you."

"I love you too, you know I do."

"No, Damon..." I bite my lip. "I'm in love with you." He stares at me then swallows. "We should go to sleep." Sadness floods my body and disappointment makes me tear up. He flips over and goes to sleep and eventually I do the same.

When I wake up, Damon still sleeps peacefully next to me. I sit up and I grab my bra and underwear off the floor and I pull them on. "I didn't think you were the type to run out on me." He crawls over and begins kissing my neck and shoulder. He pulls me down with him and kisses me softly. "Good morning." I swallow and I sit up again. "I have to go." I get off the bed and he grabs my hand. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. I just have to go." He pulls on his boxers and blocks my way. "Elena, talk to me, we've been best friends for years. This doesn't change that." A tear slips down my cheek. "This changes everything, Damon."

"No. It doesn't have to."

"I can't be your friend. Not after this."

"Why? Why am I losing you, Elena?"

"Because I can't pretend that I'm not in love with you which is why I told you last night. I know you don't feel the same way and that's okay. But I need time because, yeah, you're my best friend but this hurts. A lot. I just need time to figure things out." He shakes his head. "I-I..." I shake my head then I reach up and press a kiss to his lips. "You don't have to say anything. Goodbye Damon." I brush past him then I run out the door, grabbing my clothes and running down to my car. I get in and I speed away, tears stinging my eyes. I have to pull off on the side of the road and I cry, for how long I have no idea.

When I get home, I just run upstairs then I lock the door. I draw my curtains then I lay down in bed, tears beginning to flow down my cheeks again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: School's Back

I adjust the black tank top in the mirror, knowing that today will be the day I see Damon. I grab my cardigan then I pull on the shoes he got me for my birthday. I pull my hair into a messy bun then I head outside and I begin walking.

It's been about 2 months now since my birthday, since I slept with Damon, and since I said goodbye. We haven't talked since then although he's tried, but I can't.

I'm skinnier now than I was then, mostly because I can't eat very much. It makes me sick and it makes me want to see Damon, and I can't let myself see him.

I don't know how he is or who he's been seeing or fucking, but I'm sure I'll get an earful from him today.

"Elena!" I look over to see Stefan driving and I continue walking. "Elena, get in the goddamn car now!"

"I'm fine with walking."

"I swear to fucking god if you don't get in this car I will get out and make you get in." I look at him then I sigh and open the door to his car. I put my seatbelt on then he begins driving. "What the hell happened between you and Damon?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Stef."

"That sucks. I need to know why the nurses at the emergency room know our names." I look over at him. "What did he do?"

"He cut too deep." My heart stops and I suddenly become angry. "Drive faster." He follows my instructions and soon we're at the school. I walk into the senior hallways and I walk over to him. "Elena," he breathes. "What the hell were you thinking? How could you, Damon Salvatore, be so goddamn stupid?!"

"How much weight have you lost?"

"It's mind blowing to me that you would even consider that an option!"

"Elena," he says sternly, "tell me how much weight you've lost." I fold my arms over my chest then I swallow.

"20 pounds," I whisper. He slams his locker then rests his head against it. "Damon it's not your fault."

"Of course it's my fault. God why did I even consider that would be a good idea?" I stare at him then I pull him into a janitor's closet and I lock the door. "Because we needed it. There are some things that a person can't figure out on their own. I couldn't push away what I was feeling anymore. I refused. And plus," I walk closer to him, "we both know that it was way too good for any regrets." He inhales sharply and looks down at me. "Careful what you say or I'll be tempted to take you right here and now."

"Do it." He shoves me against the wall then kisses me. He pulls my legs around his waist then grinds against me a few times. He thrusts his tongue in my mouth and I let him play with mine. He slides down my body and pulls my leggings and underwear down. He takes one slow lick up and my head falls back against the wall. He places his whole mouth on my core and begins sucking and licking at it endlessly. I hold his head against me and I begin feeling my climax. I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming as I come, and he laps up all of my juices like a man starved. He stands and wipes his mouth. He stares down at me. "You taste so fucking good." I stare up at him and he curves my hourglass shape with his hands. "Come over tonight. I want to worship every part of you." My heart speeds up and I stare at him. "Damon-"

"I'm not letting you go again. And I want to show you how much I missed you." He kisses me and I wrap my arms around his neck. "This isn't a good idea." He laughs. "Of course it is. We're not just friends anymore. God I had to fuck myself so many times because the mere thought of you turned me on so much. I've been wondering what you taste like and it's better than I could've imagined. I want you, and I want you in my bed tonight and I want you to let me fuck the shit out of you." I stare up at him and I get wetter by the second. "Okay."

"In fact," he smirks, "I'll give you a ride home after school."

"What about Stefan?"

"He'll be at your house. All night long. Which means you're mine until the sun comes up, baby." I stare at him in shock and surprise, even though I'm dying to be his. I need him so badly, I need him inside me. "Yes." He pulls up my panties and leggings for me then kisses me hotly. "I'll see you after school." I watch him walk out and I lean my head against the wall. "Shit." I whisper out loud. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

When the end of eighth hour comes, which is a class I have Damon in, I tap my foot impatiently and Damon snakes his hand on my thigh. He leans into my ear. "Are you ready?" I nod excitedly and the bell rings. I grab my bag and he grabs his then we walk quickly out to his car. He presses me against it first, kissing me wildly. "Mmm... So fucking good. So fucking sexy." He murmurs. In all the years I've been friends with him, I never knew he was so dirty. But then again, I had never been with him in the bedroom. We both get into the car quickly and he speeds home. When we get to the house, he presses me against the wall and kisses me. I moan as he bucks his hips into mine. He grabs my hand and we run up to his bedroom. I push him down on his bed and I straddle him, rubbing myself against his hard on a few times before kissing him. He tangles his fingers in my hair and flips me around then pins me down. "You're mine today. Which means I do what I please." I feel myself get wet at his dominance and I nod. He undresses me completely then starts at my ankles. He kisses up the inside of my leg softly, and I'm shivering by the time he gets to the inside of my thigh. He skips my dripping wet and obviously needy core and travels up my left side with his lips and tongue. He sucks on my nipple for a few moments then flicks his tongue across it and blowing on it, making it hard. I try to press my thighs together and create some sort of friction he opens them again. "Damon I need you so bad. Please." I writhe beneath him and he kisses my stomach softly. He pulls off his pants and boxers then pulls on a condom. He kisses me as he pushes into me. I moan at the sensations- I missed him too much. He kisses me with reckless abandon and continues thrusting in and out of me, quickening his pace more and more. "Fuck! Do you like that baby? Do you like my cock in you? God you're so tight and ready for me." I wrap my legs around his hips and he continues thrusting, speeding up his pace considerably.

I lay next to him and I lay on my back playing with his hair and he stares at me while laying on his side, stroking the skin of my waist. "What are you thinking?" I ask him. He stares at me then pulls me closer, turning me on my side. "I was so angry at you. I wanted to hate you so badly. I thought you abandoned me and it hurt like hell." I look up at him. "But then I realized how you must've felt. We should've talked about the possibility of feelings and how we would handle it if they did pop up. I think we should have been more emotionally prepared. I think it would've gone smoother." He kisses my forehead. I bite my lip. "What am I?" He tilts my head upwards so my eyes meet his. "You're my best friend. That doesn't have to change."

"If we start something like this I'll get too emotionally invested, Damon." He stares at me with soft eyes. "Then let yourself. Until something begins to spark between us I'll love you in the best way I can." My eyes water and he kisses me softly. "Don't cry. Please don't cry, baby." I bury my head in his neck. "I love you." He holds me to him tightly. "I know." He cuddles me and I fall asleep, scared of what tomorrow will bring.

When I wake up, it's 8:00 at night and Damon lays next to me, his eyelids shut and his face childlike. I pull on my undergarments and Damon's shirt then I head downstairs and take out some chicken, teriyaki sauce, and rice. I begin cooking a stir fry and I put some music on and I swing my hips to it as I cook. I feel a pair of arms go around me and I smile. He kisses down my throat and pulls me tightly against him. "Hi." He whispers in my ear.

"Hey." I whisper in return. He takes the spoon from me and begins cooking for me, and I nuzzle into his neck. "This feels so right," I whisper. He nods. "Yeah. It really does." He kisses my head and I smile at him. "You're so sweet. I didn't think you'd be this way." He chuckles. "Only with you, Elena." I look up at him and he smiles at me. I close my eyes and nuzzle into him again. "We have to keep this a secret." I whisper once more. He tightens his grip on me. "I know. But I don't want you seeing anyone else. I don't like sharing, you'd know that better than anyone." I chuckle. "I don't like sharing either." He kisses my head again. "Mmm... I like this. I feel safe." I nuzzle into him once more before he says, "baby, I'll always keep you safe." I turn and hug him gently, burying my head in his chest. "Promise?" His arm goes around me. "I promise." He kisses me softly and I smile at him. "Remember that time when I was thirteen and you were fourteen and we were dared to kiss?" He chuckles. "I do remember that."

"You've definitely improved." He smiles. "Have I now?" I nod and look up at him. "Yeah."

"Well I won't forget the time we both got so wasted and started making out, taking our clothes off. I was so sure we were going to have sex but then my mom caught us." I laugh. "That was only 3 years ago." He smiles. "I liked that night. Even though we were both drunk, it was the first time we ever shared a real kiss."

Flashback

I moan softly at his moves- I'm so wasted that Damon is my new dance partner, and so far he's doing a terrific job. I wrap my arms around his neck and I pull him closer. "God, Elena." I pull him closer and I lean into his ear. "I want to go upstairs," I tell him. He nods and we head up to his room. He stares at me and I stare back, both of us sweaty and needy. I make the first move. I walk towards him quickly, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips against his. He backs me up into the bed and kisses me again, moving his hands across my waist and settling them on my ass. I moan as he squeezes it softly and I crawl back on the bed. He kisses me once more and I move my fingers through his hair. He begins kissing down my chest, swirling his tongue inside my navel that's exposed due to my crop top, before kissing along my waistline.

"Mmm... Damon..." He smiles up at me wickedly then comes back to my lips. I kiss him with no regrets or worries because I know Damon, and I know he'll always take care of me. He kisses and nibbles at my neck, leaving me breathless and begging for more. I lift the crop top over my head and he stares at my open cleavage before delving into my lips again. He cups my breasts in his firm hands and toys with my nipples then I lift his shirt over his head. I run my fingertips down his chest towards his abs, then I trace his v-line that at the vertex lies the treasure I want desperately. He shivers and kisses me once more, unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them off. I wrap my legs around his hips then I quickly discard his jeans. He holds me to him tightly and I wrap my arms around him, needing his kiss and his touch more than air. He kisses down my neck to my stomach and teases along my waistline with his talented tongue.

"You're so beautiful, Elena." I pull his face back up to mine and I kiss him once more, and he unclasps my bra. I switch positions so I'm on top and I straddle his hips while kissing him again. My breasts press up against his chest making us both shiver, and we begin to get lost in each other when we hear a sharp gasp.

"Damon!" We both look over to see his mother standing there, staring at us. "Elena?" She stares at us both then flips the lights on and looks at us, both nearly naked. I pull my bra on and I jump off of Damon's lap. We wait for his mother's wrath and she looks at us both. "Elena, I'm calling your parents. Meet us all downstairs. We need to have a conversation with you two." She exits the room and I look at Damon. "I-I..." He shakes his head. "Don't. This wasn't a mistake, Elena." I begin tearing up. He kisses me softly then we both pull our clothes on and head downstairs, scared of what this conversation will bring. We see our parents from the staircase and I begin hyperventilating. "Elena, hey." He pulls me aside and wipes away my tears. "Damon they'll make us stop seeing each other."

"They can't do that. They know it'll cause more harm than good, okay?" I nod and he hugs me. "You'll always be my best friend, Elena. Always." I hug him back tightly then we walk downstairs and look at them. They look at us as well and my Mom has a look of confusion on her face while my father has a look of disappointment. "Sit down, you two." We sit down next to each other on the couch. Damon stares down his parents but I can't meet the eyes of mine. He's always been the braver one of the two of us. "Damon, would you care explaining what your mother just walked in on?" Giuseppe asks. Damon swallows and takes a deep breath. "Elena and I were just kissing."

"Damon, don't lie. That was not just kissing, I'm sure you two had every intention of taking it further. Am I correct?" He looks at me and I nod. "Yeah. I guess."

"And what do you think the consequences would be?"

"I don't know-"

"Think about it. You two obviously did this on impulse. Not only would it destroy your bond but there is the chance that Elena could get pregnant! And she's only fifteen, Damon! I doubt you would want to be a teenage parent and neither would Elena." He sighs. "Dad-"

"Say something, Elena." My father snaps, cutting Damon off. I look up at them and I swallow. "I-I... I just think it was experimenting... We're teenagers and we just... We wanted to see what it was like."

"To do what?! Have sex?! Unprotected sex, might I remind you! We're very disappointed in you both! You are too young to be having sex period point blank and this is exactly why!" My mother yells. "Miranda-" Lily starts, but my Mom glares at her. "I'm sure your son was the one to start this!"

"No!" I yell. "Damon didn't start it. I kissed him and he kissed me back and we got carried away. That's all. We were hormonal and we just wanted to experiment." Damon stares at me and I look back. "We're best friends. Somehow I know that you four knew it would end up like this. No matter what the timing." Damon says. They look at each other. "We just didn't think it would happen so soon." Damon and I look at each other. "We think you two should take some time apart."

"No. That'll do more harm than good! Elena and I are best friends we need each other! I need her!"

"And what will you do if you can't see her?"

"Runaway! Elena is my other half! I can't just stop seeing her!"

"Damon-"

"No! Just shut up! Stop acting like this is a bad thing because it's not! I've heard your conversations on the other side of the bedroom door, I know you want us to end up together!" I pale and so do our parents. "Those are private conversations, Damon-"

"Ones that I heard. You want us to carry on the Salvatore name and combine families. Elena deserves to know that you four always wanted this to happen." Giuseppe straightens and I stare at my mother and father.

End of Flashback


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Friends with Benefits

I moan softly as Damon kisses down my neck. He caresses my body with his hands and lips, making me feel high, like I'm on cloud nine. He worships every part of me, and I know I'll never be able to get enough.

It's been about 6 months since we started sleeping together, and nobody suspects anything. His mother doesn't even know about it, and we sleep together under her roof all the time. Since my parents died, Jeremy and I basically live here, and they don't question us being in the same room together anymore.

He latches onto the hard pebble of my breast and I sigh softly. His parents are almost always out of town on business and Stefan has his own friends as well as Jeremy, so we mostly get the house to ourselves.

"Am I making you feel good, Elena?" I nod quickly and he kisses me softly. "You are a goddess, baby." He says as he collapses next to me. I smile at him and cuddle up next to him, my heart light and carefree. "So does that mean you worship me?" He chuckles and presses a light kiss to my lips. "Absolutely." I kiss him again and he wraps his arms around me. "When do we have to be at that stupid Masquerade Ball?"

"8:00. And your mom is expecting us, we can't not show up."

"Sure we can. We can stay in, make a bowl of popcorn, have hot sex all night, she'll never suspect a thing." I giggle and shake my head. "We must attend as the heirs of the Salvatore and Gilbert fortunes."

"Well then I guess no hot sex for me."

"You get hot sex all the time and you know it." He sighs and kisses me. "Unfortunately I can never get enough of you, Miss Gilbert." I kiss him again and we hear a door open downstairs. We look at each other in a panic and quickly pull some pajamas on. I shove our clothes under the bed and turn on some cartoons and begin watching. As his mother and father's footsteps approach the door, I unlock it, quickly jumping back in bed with Damon. They enter and smile at us. "Good morning you two. Are you ready for the party?"

"Physically? Sure. Emotionally? No." Damon responds. They laugh and smile at us. "You two are growing up too fast." We smile at them and at each other. "Now, we've been pretty lenient as far as how close you two are and we know that things are still on thin ice from the fiasco last year." I blush and hide my face in my knees. "I thought we were like never going to talk about that again."

"But," she starts, "you two are almost adults. If you want to be something more than friends, we would support you to the ends of the earth."

"I get it, you guys think that we're some Romeo and Juliet "can't be together because our parents say so", but we're not. We're friends and we like it that way."

"Elena, you feel the same?"

"Yeah, I mean that time we were young and reckless but now we understand that being friends is what we're meant to be." They look at each other. "Okay guys. We were really hoping that you would be honest with us, but it's okay. I'm sure you two think that you've been hiding it well, but you're doing a pretty crappy job at it." We look at each other. "You two have been sexually active, and using protection which is good." Damon and I look at each other. "We want you to know that if you two want to have sex, that's okay. But we'd really like you to be honest with us and if anything comes up, we want you to tell us." I blush madly and Damon swallows. "We were just..."

"And don't tell me that it was a one time thing, because it's not. You two spend every night in here and there are condom wrappers in the trash can and you guys are always suspicious as if you've just finished a make out session when you come downstairs for breakfast. We're happy you two are being safe and are together. We just wanted you to know that we've known for awhile." Damon and I look at each other and then back at them. "We'll leave you two to talk." They exit the room and I look at Damon. "I thought we were being careful!"

"We were, they're parents. Smarter and have snuck around so they know the signs."

"What do we do? I feel awkward knowing that your mother knows we have sex literally all the time."

"Elena, she said she's okay with it. We'll be fine. We can be more open now."

"What does that mean?" He pulls me closer. "We don't have to sneak around as much, we can kiss whenever we want to without being afraid of getting caught. And we can have sex without worries or concerns." He begins kissing down my neck and I bite my lip to suppress a moan. "Damon..." I sigh. He smiles at me. I grab his hard on through his pajama pants and his smile turns into a face of pleasure. "God, I want you Elena."

"Then take me." He kisses me and I pull him closer to me, needing him more than oxygen.

God, I love him.

As he kisses down my neck I push back the tears that threaten to spill over- he's my best friend, and that's all he'll ever be. I desperately want this to be more than fucking, for him to hold my hand and kiss me in public. But I should be grateful that I get to kiss him and feel him inside me, because before I didn't get that. I can't help but want more. I crave more of him- for him to make love to me, not just fuck me.

He pulls me onto his lap as he kisses my neck and I tilt my head and moan. He sucks on my clavicle and I bite my lip, sighing softly. I push my fingers into his air as he kisses my skin. There are times like now when all he wants to do is kiss my skin, to make me feel good. Then there are other times, when he's desperately horny and fucks me in a public restroom.

"Does that feel good, baby?" He whispers softly in my ear, teasing my earlobe with his lips. I shiver and bite my lip, nodding. He smiles. "I love making you feel good." He snakes a hand under my shirt and and strokes the small of my back softly. "I love hearing you say my name and seeing your eyes close when something feels especially good. I love the most innocent things I do that can make you moan. I love that you shiver when I say your name, Elena." He whispers. I sigh as he continues whispering in my ear. "Damon," I whisper softly. He smiles and begins kissing my neck again. "Tell me something." I moan again as he continues sucking on my neck. "Anything." I whimper. "Why do you want this?" He asks softly. I pull away to look at him. "You know why..." I whisper in return. He swallows nervously. "Say it." I rest my forehead against his. "I love you," I whisper. He sighs.

"Say it again."

"I love you, Damon."

With that he captures my lips in a searing kiss, pulling me closer to him. I lift his shirt over his head and I run my hands down the hard planes of his chest. He pulls my shirt over my head and begins kissing along my neck again. I throw my head back and he presses his hands into my back, kissing down my chest.

"Damon." I moan passionately.

He goes crazy.

This man will be the death of me, and it's how I want to go.

He pulls my pants off and unclasps my bra, wrapping his arms tighter around me. I whimper and he tangles one hand in my hair, kissing me harder. "Fuck, Damon." He bites my lip and I close my eyes. I pull his pajama pants off and his boxers along with them. We both know there's a single lace barrier separating us, and I stare at him. Our bodies are desperately entwined- we can't get enough of each other. He peels away that last barrier then looks me dead in the eyes.

This time feels so different.

This is so raw, emotional, lustful, and passionate at the same time. The sheer amount of pleasure I'm experiencing simply from the emotions on his face makes me feel like once he's inside me, I'll die.

"Elena," he whispers, stroking my face. "Say it." I bite my lip then I look down. He tilts my chin up and looks me in the eyes again. "Look at me and say it." He lifts my hips up and pulls me down on top of him. I throw my head back as he fills me to the hilt then makes me look at him again. He looks desperate, needy. "Damon-"

"Please." He begs. I look him dead in the eyes.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore."

That's all it takes.

He crushes his lips to mine and moves so he's on top of me. I fall back against the bed and I stare up at him. He begins moving slowly, making me arch my back in intense pleasure. God, this is so much different.

Is he making love to me?

I shake the thought out of my head and focus on this intense, toe curling pleasure. He presses his forehead into mine then wraps his arms around me. "Elena..." He groans. "Wrap your arms around my neck." I follow his orders and he slams into me harder. "Damon! Oh my god that feels so good."

"You feel like heaven, baby! I'm addicted to you! Like my own heroin... God you're so so fucking amazing!" He coos.

"I'm so addicted to you Damon! Oh I can't ever get enough." He kisses me heatedly and I hold his muscular shoulders for support as he rocks into me.

~Later~

I stand in Damon's bathroom, adjusting the dark red evening gown. My hair is perfectly curled and pulled off to the side and my makeup is done in a smokey look. My lips are dark red and I wear a pair of strappy heels which are same color. I take a deep breath and I grab my clutch and I put on my mask then I head downstairs to where Damon, Lily, Giuseppe, Stefan and Jeremy wait. I walk down the stairs and they all turn and look at me. Damon isn't in the room, but soon enters. "Well I hope this party will be worth it-" He's cut off when his eyes land on me. He swallows. "Totally worth it." I blush and smile at him then I walk down the rest of the stairs. "You look beautiful, Elena." I can still his beautiful blue eyes through the black mask he wears and I stare at him with soft eyes. He looks back at me the same way then shakes his head and offers his arm to me. "May I?" I smile at him.

"Absolutely." Placing my arm in his, we head outside to where a driver waits, almost like a carriage taking me to the ball.

When we arrive, Damon snags some champagne for us. He smiles at me and I return it, but I itch to ask what I've been thinking about for the last six hours.

Why? Why did he ask me to do all of those things? Why did he want to hear that I love him?

He grabs my glass after I'm finished drinking it and offers his hand to me. "Would you care to dance?" I smile and my heart quickens as it always does when Damon Salvatore turns on his charm. "Yes." I take his hand and he guides me out to the dance floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: One Month Later

I walk upstairs clutching the paper bag tightly and Damon stands there folding his clothes. "Did you get it?" I nod softly, fear creeping into my body. "Elena, everything will be okay. We have my mom and dad, they'll help us out a lot and you know it."

"Would you stop talking like it's happened already?" I say with pure venom in my voice. He flinches and I storm into the bathroom. After taking the test, Damon sets a timer for 3 minutes then I sit next to him on the bed. "You have every right to be angry with me. I fucked up. But if this shows up how I think it will, then we need to stick together," he intertwines our fingers, "because you know it's the right thing." I nod. "I'm not angry. I'm terrified."

"Of what?"

"This is a lifetime commitment, Damon. If this is what we think it is... Then the results stick around our entire lives."

"But I promise you I will be there for that lifetime and I will help you in any way I possibly can." He strokes my cheek softly. His timer rings and both of us look at the other with fear and anxiety. I look down at the test and he waits for me to say something. The pink plus sign shows up and I swallow.

"I'm pregnant." I whisper shakily. He nods. "Elena we both know that you are. You haven't had your period for a month and now this. But we should be absolutely sure. My mom works with an OBGYN, she'll take me in immediately."

"How do you know?"

"Because she's like my second mom."

"Oh." He nods then grabs his keys and I throw away the test. We head downstairs and get into the car and begin heading towards the hospital. "Elena I'm so sorry."

"Damon this was the fault of both of us. Sure you forgot to use a condom but I should've reminded you. And I should've been on birth control." He nods. We pull into the parking lot and we go inside. I sign my name with a shaky hand then I sit down with Damon. We sit in silence, neither one of us knowing what to say. Soon an older blonde walks out and smiles at us. "Hi Damon! How are you?"

"I'm good. Um, Lydia this is my friend Elena." She shakes my hand and looks at me concerned. "What's going on? You're shaking, honey."

"We're in trouble." Damon says. She waves us back and closes the door. "What's going on?" Damon looks at me and nods. "I haven't had my period in a month. I took a test and it was positive but I want to be absolutely sure."

"So you think you're pregnant? How old are you?" I clear my throat. "Seventeen," I whisper. She nods. "And who's the father?" Damon shifts awkwardly. "That would be me," he says quietly. Mary looks at him and sighs. "So you two are more than friends?"

"Not exactly," I tell her. She nods. "You two were in a sexual relationship but are still friends." We nod. "Okay. Let's take a look at you, Elena. See if there's anything cooking." I nod and lay back in the chair. I pull up my shirt and Damon sits at my side. I grab his hand and he squeezes mine softly in reassurance. "I'm happy it's you and not someone else, Damon. Because then I can kick your ass if you're not responsible." He laughs breathlessly and I jump at the cold gel she puts on my stomach. She begins moving the camera around my stomach and I look at the screen. "I see something." She stops and looks at us. "You are pregnant, Elena. And by the looks of this, you're about 8 weeks along." I nod and Damon squeezes my hand again. She prints out 2 copies of the ultrasound and hands them to us. "I know this isn't the ideal situation. But a baby is a gift. Elena I'm going to recommend some prenatal vitamins to keep the baby healthy. I want you to come back in about 2 months, okay?" I nod and smile at her. "Thank you, Dr. Greene."

"Of course, Elena. Damon, you take care of her or I will hunt you down."

"I will, thanks. And I'd really appreciate it if you'd hold off on telling my mom? We want to tell them."

"Of course. Bye Damon, bye Elena." We walk out of the room and to the car. When we get there, Damon and I sit in silence for a few moments. "What now?" I ask softly.

"Now we have to tell my parents, Elena. They'll help us, they'll know what to do."

"Yeah. I'm sure they'll really appreciate the fact that we fucked under their roof and I got pregnant. Can't wait to see how that goes over."

"Elena, I'm trying!" He yells. "I'm trying to stay calm and I'm trying to keep myself in check but I'm scared too, okay?! You think I wanted this? I didn't! I didn't want any part of this! But this is reality, Elena. We have to take responsibility for our actions so could you please give me a break?!"

"Give you a break?! Are you fucking kidding me?! I'm the one who's fucking pregnant! I'm the one who's going to showcase to the world that I'm a teenage mother! Hi my name is Elena Gilbert. They'll no longer remember me as the head cheerleader or the nice girl, they'll remember me as the slut who got knocked up by Damon fucking Salvatore."

"You don't think I'll get shit too?! You think I'll just be left alone?! Fuck no! I'm the one who got you pregnant and I have to pay the piper too! It was my actions that got you pregnant! I was careless and I just wanted you so badly that I said fuck this I'm just going to fuck my best friend without a condom! That's what happened, Elena! They'll blame me, point fingers at me, say that's the bastard who got poor little Elena knocked up! They always blame the father, so try again."

"God! You act like I'm helpless or that you raped me! We had sex and neither of us were prepared so we're both getting the blame here!" He sighs and starts the car because I know he's done arguing with me. When we get home, he stops the car and looks at me. "I know we're both on edge here, but we need to stay calm, okay? We need to just take a deep breath."

"What if your parents don't let me stay anymore?" I whisper softly. He shakes his head. "They will."

"But if they don't?" He looks down at his hands. "I don't know, Elena." I swallow nervously. "Damon, even if they don't kick me out, I should get my own place. I have my parent's money that's what it's for. I need to be responsible."

"We," he says. "We need to be responsible. You're not in this alone. So if you go I'm coming with you. I'll be there for you every step of the way." I blink back tears. "Damon, you shouldn't have to."

"I want to be there, Elena. This is my baby too. I'm not just going to leave you. I can get a job, I mean... We're graduating soon. We were going to move out eventually." I take his hand. "Thank you, Damon. Thank you for just being here and staying with me." He tucks my hair behind my ear. "I would do anything for you, Elena."

"Damon, we should tell them that we're moving out before we tell them about the baby. Just so that we can breathe for a couple of weeks. We'll tell them once we're settled." He nods. "Okay. So should we get an apartment or a house or a condo?"

"House. My mom and dad left Jer and I enough money to the point that both of us could live in a mansion and I could buy diamonds every day. Plus we should have some space, but a small house. Nothing too big." He smiles. "Should we start looking? Take our minds off things?" I nod and he starts the car up again. We drive down to the real estate office and we walk inside. "Hi, we're looking to buy a house." We tell the man behind the counter. "Wonderful! Are you two newlyweds?"

"No, we're not married."

"Excellent, it's wonderful to see a couple living together before marriage. Very exciting." He stands up and grabs some papers. "There's a new neighborhood that just went up, would you like to look there?" We nod and he smiles. "Perfect. What are you looking for?"

"Umm, a smaller house, probably 3 bed 2 bath."

"Of course. Let's start looking."

Damon and I are exhausted when we get home. We did find a place, not too expensive, but decently spacious. It's a nice purple house in the new neighborhood that isn't too far from the Boarding House. We've already made up our mind after seeing 12 houses, and we don't want to do it again. So Damon paid for the house with his savings and I told him I'd buy the furniture.

We head up to our bedroom (yes, it's become ours) and I take off my jacket. I look out at the snow that's begun to settle on the front lawn. Damon comes behind me.

"A year ago I would never have thought that we'd be moving in together. Nor did I think that I'd be pregnant." I laugh breathlessly and he tucks my hair behind my ear. "I know this whole situation isn't ideal. But we can get through it together." I look up at him. "We still haven't talked about the most important thing." He cocks his head at me. "What?"

"How do we explain to our child that Mommy and Daddy aren't together?" He swallows. "Elena... I'm trying. Really, I am. I just need more time. I'm so confused, especially now. I want to be with you. I know I'm attracted to you but I don't know how strong my feelings are right now."

"I don't care if you don't know if you love me, Damon. A relationship is about falling in love, not being in love when you get into it." I wrap my arms around his neck. "I want to hold your hand in the Grill when we go out for lunch. I want to kiss you as we sit on a park bench and talk. I don't want to do these things behind closed doors, Damon. I want it to be real." I stroke his cheek and he stares down at me. "I want to be a family, the three of us. Things don't have to be complicated, Damon. I'm almost eighteen. We're both almost graduated. Hell, I'll barely be showing when we graduate. I want to be your girlfriend and maybe your wife someday. All of it starts with liking someone for who they are." He brushes my hair away from my face. "What do you think we should do, Elena?"

"I think we should be more than friends. You don't have to be madly in love with me. We can go slow, I won't be asking for a ring next week." He laughs. "Well I hope not. Because it's you I have to find the perfect one." I giggle and blush timidly. "So," I ask shyly, "what do you say?" He leans down and kisses my lips softly. "I want you to be mine." I smile. "I've always been yours." He kisses me again, holding me against him tightly. I pull away and giggle. "I'm starting to get a little bump."

"Well, Lydia did say you're about 2 months along." I smile at him then he kisses me softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Moving In and Growing Up

Damon and I head down to the real estate office to pick up our keys. I intertwine our fingers and he smiles at me.

"What?" I ask. His smile widens. "You're glowing." I shake my head. "No, I'm gaining weight."

"You're beautiful." I smile at him then he moves his hand out of mine to stroke my stomach softly. "What do you think it is?" I ask him. "Hmm..." He grins. "I want it to be a girl. I think it's a girl."

"Why a girl?" He smiles at me. "Our little princess." He takes his hand off my stomach and I smile at him. "You're going to be an amazing father." He sighs. "I hope so. I want to be a good boyfriend and father."

"You're already an amazing boyfriend." He smiles then we pull into the parking lot of the office. We get out of the car and Damon takes my hand gently then we head into the building. The woman behind the counter smiles at us.

"How may I help you?"

"We're here to pick up our keys. 5107 Crest Lane for Salvatore."

"Are you two recently married?" She asks while rummaging through her file drawer. "No," Damon answers. "Engaged?" She asks. "Not yet," Damon says, smirking. I look up at him and he kisses my head. "You two are an adorable couple." She hands us both a key. "Congratulations! I hope you enjoy your new home!" We thank her before walking out to the car with huge grins on our faces. We told Lily and Giuseppe the day after buying it, and they were thrilled for us. They know we're dating as well, and Lily started cheering and hugging us when we told her that. Damon smiles at me then we head out to the new house. We got it set up in the last 30 days or so, and we haven't seen it completely furnished yet. There's a bathroom on the lower floor and one on the upper floor connected to the master bedroom and across from what we plan to be the baby's room. We had them painted and furnished and decorated to the last detail. There's a beautiful oak porch looking out at the yard and a cobblestone path leading to the steps to get in the door.

We put all the boxes in my SUV that I bought myself for my sixteenth birthday, ones just filled with our clothes, kitchen utensils, towels, toiletries, books, and some movies.

Damon turns into our street and we pull into the driveway of our new home. He smiles and I return it then I squeal. "Let's start carrying the boxes in!"

"I will, you won't do any heavy lifting."

"Damon, I'm fine."

"If you want to lug boxes in, then only the light stuff." I sigh. "Fine." We get out of the car and we begin grabbing boxes and putting them inside. Once everything is inside, I begin looking around the house. The living room is there upon walking in, and a TV sits against the far wall. The couches are grey and form an L, connected by a beautiful oak end table. The hardwood floor is covered by a grey shaggy rug, and on top of it is a coffee table matching the end table. A chair sits in the corner next to some bookcases, and blankets are draped over the couches in various places. I smile at the cozy room then I head into the kitchen.

I love this goddamn kitchen. It has a view of the yard through a window that hangs over the sink. The countertops are a beautiful white marble, and refrigerator is the nicest model. The cabinets are painted white, while being spacious and plentiful. The walls are painted yellow and the room is bright and happy. An island sits in the middle, perfect for placing baked goods on.

I walk into the dining room which is beautifully elegant yet cozy at the same time. The walls are painted a forest green, and the dining set is dark brown.

I walk back into the living room and I open the door to the bathroom. This one is white and is simple for guests, just a toilet, bathtub and shower hybrid, and a sink. I head up the stairs which are laid out in the living room and I come to the long hallway. I open the first door to see the empty room that will be for the baby. I head into the bathroom. It's small, with a bathtub shower hybrid like the one downstairs, and the same sink. I walk out and I go into the guest bedroom, for when people stay over or for when Damon is bad. Although he doesn't know this.

I come to the last door, which is mine and Damon's room. I twist the doorknob and I walk into the navy blue room. It's absolutely beautiful. The wall to the left of me has a beautiful wallpaper, which is navy blue and has various diamond looking designs on it. Both bedside tables have lamps on them, the same lamps, and next to the bed is a huge window. I gaze outside, which reveals a perfect view of the falls in the distance. I open the doors and I step out onto the balcony and I take a deep breath of air. I shiver in the cold April air then I close the doors. The curtains are thick but beautiful, and they match the navy blue wall. The rest of the walls are white, and I see one door to my left and the other is right in front of me. I open the one in front of me and my breath is taken away. I gape at the huge closet, which has two racks on each side, a shelf inside each below the racks, and space to dress. I head out to the bedroom and I close the door behind me. I go over to my dresser and I look at myself in the mirror. I lift up my shirt and to my excitement, a small bump is beginning to form. I smile widely then I head over to the other door, which I know is our bathroom. Damon of course made it luxurious, because he likes having nice bathrooms.

I open the door and I gape at the room around me. The walls are a dark red, and the tiles below my feet are black. The bathtub is sexy- of course big enough for two people- and the shower is even sexier. The see through glass walls make for a undeniably lustful taste, because this is the same way his bathroom is at home. I can't even count how many times we've had sex in the tub and in the shower...

I head out of the bathroom to the bedroom and I finally look at the bed. The crisp white sheets are tucked neatly under the navy blue pillows and the comforter of the same color is folded at the end of the bed. I look up and Damon leans against the doorframe. He comes further into the room. "Do you like it?" He asks. "What?" I reply, my head foggy with how he's looking at me. "The house."

"I love it. It's beautiful and it just feels like our home. Like where we're meant to be." He smiles and walks over to my side of the bed.

"You seem distracted, Elena." He says in a sexy, sultry tone. I swallow and our faces are soon an inch apart.

"Do you want to christen the bed?" He whispers, his lips grazing mine. I sigh and nod.

"Yes." He smiles and pulls the curtains closed.

"We don't want the new neighbors seeing us, do we?" He wraps an arm around my waist and I look up at him.

"No." I pull his head down to mine and I kiss him heatedly, expressing my need. He kisses me back the same, tangling one hand in my hair and the other staying around my waist. He pulls my shirt up and over my head then traces my figure. I shiver under his strong, talented hands. Somehow since we've become more than friends, his touch affects me differently somehow.

He lays me down on the bed and I scoot back so my head is on the pillow. He kisses down my neck and chest, making profanities and moans of ecstasy pass my lips. He unzips my jeans and undoes the button then pulls them down my body. He brushes a finger across the black lace of my panties and I moan, lifting my hips up to him. He breathes heavily. "Fuck, you're so wet for me, baby."

"It's all for you. I'm yours."

"Say it again."

"I'm yours."

"Louder."

"I'M YOURS!" I yell. "I don't know if it's safe to have sex, so we'll settle for second best." He peels my panties from my body then dips his head between my thighs. I moan loudly. He grabs my hips and latches onto me, sucking and licking at my core relentlessly, like a man starved. I sit up and I hold his head against me, desperate. "Scream for me, Elena." I cry out as I come but he doesn't stop. The coil in my stomach winds tighter and tighter, and I know that if he doesn't stop soon then I will scream.

But of course he's Damon Salvatore, that's what he wants.

"Scream, Elena." I clutch at his raven mane and suddenly it all becomes too much, and I scream as I have my second orgasm. I lie there shivering and shuddering, and he laps up my juices. He wipes his face then looks down at me, his shivering and convulsing girlfriend. I pin him down, switching our positions. He stares up at me. "Naughty boy. Did you like licking my pussy? Did that get you hard for me?" He swallows and I smile. "I take that as a yes. I pull his shirt over his head and I unbutton and unzip his jeans. I pull them down and his hard on springs to life against his stomach. I bite my lip and I become eye level with his huge manhood. He watches me in anticipation and I smile at him. I kiss down his velvety shaft, making a moan push from his lips. "God, you're rock hard, Damon." I swipe up some of his pre-cum with my tongue and he moans. I look up at him as I take his head into my mouth and begin sucking as I pump my hand up the rest of his cock.

There's something powerful, something primal about being able to elicit the sounds that I do from his throat and being able to make his face contort in pleasure. There's something about having him within me that makes me happy. I've figured it all out. Mutual satisfaction, seeing that you're giving your partner the same pleasure you're receiving is so intense, so unbelievably amazing that it just makes you happy. Something about having control over the way that person receives the pleasure is power. Sex is power, but it's also about love. When you love another enough to give them your body, you're telling them they get to have that power over you, the power to make your body flood with senses powerful enough to destroy a city. That other person, if they're not a bitch or douche, will do the same in return. They'll give you their body, give you the power to create the same pleasure you're receiving from them. It's all so magical and so incredible.

I can tell Damon is getting close, so I take him down my throat and I begin bobbing my head up and down, loving how he tangles his fingers in my hair and how he's moaning my name over and over, thanking me and telling me how wonderful I am. Pleasure isn't a weapon, it's a gift, one people can give and receive. Sex isn't a weapon unless it's without consent.

He cries out then shoots his seed down my throat. My eyes nearly roll in the back of my head. I love how he tastes, more than my favorite ice cream. I sit up and look at him, licking my lips. "You're delicious, Damon." He stares up at me then laughs breathlessly. I crawl up towards him and he pulls me into his arms. "God you're so good at that." I giggle and he kisses my forehead. He unclasps my bra and I look at him questioningly. He smiles. "I just want us both just to enjoy being like this." I slide my bra down my arms and he smiles. "So beautiful," he murmurs. I reach up and kiss him softly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He looks down at me and my brown eyes meet his blue orbs. "Why have you stayed with me all this time?" He cocks his head at me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you still here?" He strokes my cheek softly. "Because you're beautiful, amazing, wonderful. Because I love you, Elena." My eyes go wide and he stares at me. "Say it again." I whisper insistently. "I love you." A tear slips down my face and I smile then shove my lips against his. He pulls me against him tightly and I kiss him harder. We both pull away so we can breathe, in which time I utter the syllables I've been dying to say for years now. "I love you too Damon. I love you so much." He pulls my head back to his and I tangle my fingers in his hair. We both know this won't lead to sex, but these kisses are rough with love and passion. He pulls me against him tightly and moans. "I love you so much, Elena. I don't know how I didn't see it before, you're so sweet and funny and smart and beautiful and you love me... It's such an honor and I love you." I kiss him again and he rolls on top of me, kissing me deeply and pulling me against his body.

I head downstairs and Damon smiles at me as he begins cooking dinner. "Whatcha making?"

"It's freezing so I'm making some chicken parmesan soup."

"That sounds amazing." He smiles and pulls me to his side. "I'm so happy, Damon. You have no idea how happy I am." He kisses me. "I'm happy too. Everything is perfect. I think for the first time since you got pregnant I'm excited to be a father." I smile up at him. "You're going to be a wonderful father. I know it." He kisses me softly then the doorbell rings. "I invited my parents over since we got all the boxes unpacked. We don't have to tell them tonight, but I figured that they should come over and see the place."

"We should tell them tonight. Let me go get the door and I'll show them around the house while you finish dinner." He nods and kisses me softly then I head over to the door.


End file.
